I loved youloved you
by psychopathcoolgirl
Summary: after Avril Lavigne song losing grip and thers gonna be another song in another chappie by Amanda Perez candy kisses InuxSessxkag: its about Kags and Inuyasha he ran off to that clay bastard and realizes that he loses somethin good to em but is she takin?
1. losing grip

bribri101 yea!!! this is after that song that Avril Lavigne did Losing Grip I heard it so I just started typing so yea lol read and review that would be so awsome

If you don't review then why do you read let me know how ya feel about mi story :D dislaijmer :I OWN NOTHING GET OFF MY BACK!!!! monkey jumps down and runs..."awkward!...when did that get there?!?"

I loved you...loved you

Kagome got up and went over to kiss Inuyasha he looked dull and bored "whats wrong baby?" she said getting some coffee for them. "yea..." he didn't look at her."huh that made no sense whats wrong baby, yea...?" sh said smiling handing him coffee "here ya go baby I think that dumb show is on right now your favorite one...Reno 911. I made pancakes sleepy head eggs bacon and sausages I'm in a good mood today I guess." "whatever I'm goin to the room." he said then walked away. "maybe he's grumpy as always that grumpy old man..." she turned on the t.v. and watched Reno 911(I can't wait til the new season I love that show it freakin stupid haha!)

When it was commercial she went into there room seeing what Inuyasha was doing "why won't you talk to me?" he rolled his eyes and moved her out the way "would you leave me alone woman!" she looked sad "sorry I was just...trying to make you feel better." she went up to hug him but he wouldn't let her touch him.

"Inuyasha?" her voice was strained you could tell she was holding back tears. "What Kagome! What!" his eyes were big and full of rage he looked pissed off it scared her he never looked at her like that before. She froze in her spot she wanted to try to touch him again but it looked like he would hurt her if she came any closer she didn't cry or show that she was scared half to death. Just sat down on the couch and felt Inuyasha sliiping out of her fingers running away daring her to chase her if she wanted to get hurt.

He got up and ate his breakfast and drank his coffee he was in dep thought then glanced at her. To her it looked like anger and confusion in his dark golden eyes "What are you looking at?" he said "well I'm sorry if I wanted to help you out with your ptiful problems you jerk!" she said then walked off "Thats right run off." he said coldly. She slammed the door and cried loudly not caring if he heard her.

He got up and left Kagome heard the door open she got up and looked out "where are you going you baka!" "anywhere but here..." he slammed the door so hard that it cracked. 'he dosn't care??' 'I thought he had the problem.' 'i care...' 'bout what' 'him' 'i see he probably just...having one of those days' 'Its not gonna be any more days like this I know that for sure.' she thought angrily "Who does he freakin think he is UGH that stupid sexy bastard!!!! I wish he was ugly then this would be so easy." she said out loud then started to cry again she was there all alone this is the time that he shouldve been here. She needed comfort and reassurance so who better to call then your mom or best friend.

**With Inuyasha.**

Inyasha drove to a normal size white and brown house and knocked on the door a girl opened the door "hey baby!" she said in a sexy voice he grinned and walked in.(you already no who it is...shame...have you noticed that Kikiyou and Kagome look nothing alike that gets on my nerves I'm like wat are you talking about kikiyou looks all grown and kags is all childy you kno yea yea whatever...if you didn't notice that then your just retarted!)

**5hrs later 6:00 with Sango and Kagome.**

"It's ok Kagome he'll come back.." Sango said hugging her trying to comfort her she started muttering words this is how yo know your close with friends that they understand you you don't have to say so much...corny...but true!"h-h-he j-j-j-just, cry sounds, y-y-yell-e-d at me h-h-h-e s-c-ared me r-e-d eyes." Sango started rubbing her back "red eyes?" "i-i dont knooooooow"

"hmf Imma kill the bastard how bout that."

she said "h-hu-h?" "but you gotta bail me out quick because with a face like this I won't last hunny." "stop play-ing." she said then punched her "ow! you punch like a dude!" right then Inuyasha walked in the door he smelled like cheap perfune 'he's lucky Kagome's nose is stuff or she'll stab him and the girl...no she wouldn't she's too soft but I do it for her!' Sango was giving him death glares "what are you doin here?" he said angrily Sango never did like him now she has a reason before she just thought he was fake and fony now she knows he's fake n' fony. "apparantly doing somethin you should've been doing." she said rolling her eyes. "Hey kags call me if you take up on the offer."

"ok thanks Sango I needed that... bye" "bye Kags." she bumped into Inuyasha "arn't you gonna move?" he looked down at her and raised an eyebrow "you can say excuse me!" she pushed him and walked out the door. He sat down on the love seat while she was pouting on the couch he looked at her ' why is he lookin at me like that?' she thought angrily. "Kik-Kagome." "what were you about to say?" she said angrier than before. "nothing forget it. i don't care." "well I don't care about you either a matter a fact get out!!!!" she screeched hurting his ears like crazy.

"You can't kick me out." she narrowed her eyes at him then walked up and and bent by her ear "hey...GET OUT!!!!!! I COULD CARE LESS WERE YOU GO MAYBE YOU CAN GO TO KIK'S HOUSE!!!" she screeched in his ear.He couldn't hear (i think its called he went death...) she kicked him outside pulled of the house key on his carkeys and through them at his head slammed the door and through his breakfast coffee and clothes out the window. "were over!!!!!" she cried and sat on her bed thinkin about when he acually hugged and kissed her his smile the love in his eyes. She was mad and depressed at him she loved him and he loved her.' But thats past she sighed past is past' she stared in the mirror til she fell asleep...

**"Losing Grip"** Are you aware of what you make me feel, baby  
Right now I feel invisible to you, like I'm not real  
Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you  
Why'd you turn away?  
Here's what I have to say I was left to cry there,  
waiting outside there grinning with a lost stare  
That's when I decided

[chorus  
Why should I care  
Cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone  
You, you need to listen I'm starting to trip,  
I'm losing my grip and I'm in this thing alone

Am I just some chick you place beside you to take somebody's place  
when you turn around can you recognize my face you used to love me,  
you used to hug me  
But that wasn't the case  
Everything wasn't ok I was left to cry there  
waiting outside there grinning with a lost stare  
That's when I decided

[chorus

Crying out loud I'm crying out loud  
Crying out loud I'm crying out loud

Open your eyes  
Open up wide  
Why should I care  
Cuz you weren't there  
when I was scared I was so alone Why should I care  
Cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone  
Why should I care  
If you don't care then I don't care were not going newhere  
Why should I care cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone  
Why should I care If you don't care then i don't care were not going n-e where


	2. don't fuck with me

psychopathgirl is bribri101

Kagome woke up and felt the other side of her bed "Oh yea thats right he's with that stupid Kik girl what kind of name is kik anyway!" she growled and got out of her bed to get ready for work "crap I work with him..." she mumbled to herself. She got in her car and turned on the radio her favorite song by Fall out boy was playing I'm like a lawyer the with way I'm always trying to get you off (me & you) "why are there titles always so frikken long!" she said to herself rocking her head to the music "ah-hah Taisho records" she pulled into the parking lot grabbed her suitcase and grabbed her suitcase.

"Hello Mrs.Taisho." the recetioist (shutup ican't spell) lady said "Hello Mary is there anycalls for me?"

"no Mrs.Taisho but Mr. Taisho wants to talk to you." "Inuyasha..." she growled "Um no...mam? it's his brother."

"Oh ok may you please tell him I'll come up?" she said smiling.

"Why yes mam."

"thank you Mary." right then Inuyasha walked in "hello Pauline did I get any calls."

"My name is Mary and yes two fom Kikiyou and one from your father."

"Oh I knew tht and good thanks Susie."

"its Mary!" she mumbled.

Kagome heard her and clenched her jaw trying not to cry 'Kikiyou ugh I know that slut I hated her in highschool...' she thought getting in the elvator inuyasha caught before it closed.

"Just my luck." she said to herself. "ugh Kagome-"

"so remember my name well thats good for you boss and I hope you and." she clenched her jaw trying her hardest not to cry "k-ki" she struggled saying her name "I hope you and bitch are happy for each other" she said then got out the elevator walking towards Sesshomaru's office.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled walking after her she picked up her pace. "don't be like that!" he said walking faster 'wrong day to pick stilletoes!' she started to run tears ran down her face she was angry and busted iun Sesshomaru's office "woe what the!" "you wanted to see me?!?" she said her voice raising she was a pissed off little woman."Kagome you know better than to bust ito your bosses office." she took a deep breathe and eased up a little "soory rough day did you want to see me?"

"yes yes I did I want you to go to the recording studo's and get with Ayame." he said not looking at her she had a big smie on her face 'Ayame!!!!' but she remembered she had to be proffesional about it "may I ask why me?"

"because you seem like you would know her I want her to talk to someone around her age are you against her or somethin'?"

"uh no Mr.Taisho."

"your my sister in law just call me Sesshomaru."

"ok."

"oh your husband will be assigned with you."

"Can I please have someone else." she said with a pissed look "you guys are good working together you do it all the time whats the problem here."

"um nothig just wanna try something new you know."

"sigh what did he do?"

"more like who..." she mumbled

"he cheated on you?"

"yea were seperated now until that things over and I get pay back."

"sorry I already got him goin downthere."

"ok I'll just suck it up."

"there you go bye."

"bye."

Inuyasha was in his office "Kikiyou what did I tell you about calling my job?"

"I need money for take out."

"why don't you just cook breakfast there's plenty of food."

"I cant cook."

"eggs?"

"no and eww your killing baby chicks!"

"no your- sigh ok what about a lettuce sandwhich."

"no that'll be nasty I wanna go out for tofou."

"not again last time that crap made me through up."

"whatever I'm not killing a poor animal for you."

"THERE ALREADY DEAD KIKIYOU!!!" he yelled angry about not getting real food.

"well its not ant better to support the slotter."

he started to grind his teeth "can I get real food when I get to your house?"

"you mean our home and yea tofou is real food."

"fuck it I'm goin out."

"hmf fine."

'Kagome new how to cook and gave you real food.' said his coscious.

'yea but she won't ever talk to me after this.'

'end it now!' his coscious said.

' she won't take me back' 'its your wife your talking about not a girlfriend.'

'you piss me off sometimes.' 'i do that to everyone.' "Inuyasha come on were getting Ayame." Kagome said looking at her shoes. He hung up the phone and frowned "I never ment to hurt you." he whispered "you shouldve thought of that before you slept with Kikiyou."

"who said I slept with her."

"she's a slut." "that dosn't mean I slept with her." she glanced up then back down then turned around and smirked 'at least he didn't sleep with her who am I kidding thats his lying face!' "Just come on you bastard!" she said a little loud "there's my bitch." "shutup Inuyasha." he did a small smile "ok." 'stupid sexy bastard' she thought to herself then walked away "how can you walk so fast in those skinny stillettoes and not get buninuns and corns?" he said looking at her but slightly switching side to side. "Because I can." was all she said.

Then ignored him he almost made her smile in the elevator when he was joking around but she caught herself. And he already saw it so she failed..."so Ayame don't you love that woman you got all her cd's." she didn't answer she just sat on the bench. "you still love me even though I screwed up?" she looked away and mouthed yes. "Kagome could you at lestlook at me?" he sounded hurt but he deserved it she knew he still loved her but she wasn't ready to forgive him she didn't want to

" I don't know you screwed up big time for lying and sleeping with Kikiyou." "I knew you were gonna catch that you know I can be a dumbass at times hold up." he said standing infront of her. They were right infront of the studio that Ayame was in she was watching them it was interesting."we've been married since you were 18 baby." "I know that don't tell me what I already know." she said pusing him out her way. he caught her arm and pulled her closer " I love you Kagome forgive me."

"What Kikiyou's not working out for you...you getting tired of the sex life already?? huh?? well guess what right now I DON'T GIVE A DAMN!!!" she yelled got loose and walked in "I'm sorry you had to see that miss we'l start recording in 5 minutes."

"It's ok I understand." she said smiling. 'seems sweet.' she thought then getting everything ready he came in looking pissed off. "stop pms'n and help me with this." Kagome said he started looking at her butt then smiled. "k baby." he slapped her on the butt she blushed then kicked his balls. "Don't touch me when I'm pissed ok Ayame all set." "uh ok..." she started to sing.

Ayame was a punk rock singer her boyfriend Kouga was a guitarist that played in the band Kagome used to have a secret crush on him Hojo played the drums Yumi did the other guitar. "they sound awesome" Kagome said smiling. Inuyasha had a bag of ice on his dick "you bastard you cant kick me with stilletoes." he said pissed off. "Just did."

I stopped here right now I'm trying to figure out if I should make Kagome go back to him or go with someone else you chose!

-psychopathcoolgirl :(- I shall stab whoever dosn't review!!

"uhh ig-"bribri 101 said

evil face killed bribri101

:(-now psychopathcoolgirl is left

ppcg shoots his leg then runs off shooting people who are in her way

"run bitch run!" bribri102 says.

"who are you?" ppcg says

:( -I thought I killed you!!

"no you killed bribri101!!!!" bribri102 says

:( - bastard!!

"AHHH!!" bribri102 runs and got in ppcg's way so she got shot

...moment of silence..moment over READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!


	3. am I off the hook1

psychopathgirl is writing another chapter :(- yay...

:)- hi I'm facy!

:(- well helloo facy I'm face.

me- cough retarted namescough

:)- hehe your cute face!

:)- your not to shabby yourself.

me- HOW DARE YOU IGNORE ME!!!! kills facy HA!

:( - you bastard why'd you do that.

me- never ever ignore me.

0:)- I'm back

me- WTF!!! tries to kill the angel.

0:)- can't kill angels bitch!!!

God- no cussing in heaven throws her into hell

me- HA-HA!

Awkard anyway to my storie.

"you guys sounded great um hold on phone call." Inuyasha said "hello?"

"hey baby I'm so sorry for making you mad I'll come bring you take out." Kikiyou said in an annoying voice."Don't do that I can get my on." Kagome rolled her eyes "Are we having personal phone calls Inuyasha?" she asked looking mad. "Kagome shutup I'll talk to who ever I wanna talk to ok now anyway Kikiyou you can't bring food here." Kagome looked furious when she heard her name 'How dare he do this to me!' she thought turning red then threw her shoe at him. "Agh what was that for!"

"You talk to that wench some where else you cheating whore!" she yelled throwing her other shoe at him. "Stop hurting me with your damn shoes!" he yelled "Ugh you don't even care how I feel do you! You had the nerve to try to get me back then go flirting with that skank on the phone and you wonder why I can't trust you anymore why the hell can't you tell me the truth just once Inuyasha it's not hard!" she screamed with tears running down her face.

Angry that he won't pay attention that he's putting her in pain she still loves him. But he dosn't anymore thats the way she's seeing it so far but he can't open his eyes and see.

He hung up the phone and looked at her and actually felt that he was doing something wrong he tried to hug her but she was to pissed to even look at the least touch him. She ran out in tears to her office the band were shaking there heads at Inuyasha "Baka..." Ayame whispered "pitiful." Kouga said smirking. "Poor girl." Hojo said. "Shutup this was none of your buiness excuse me I gotta fix somrthing." he walked out and went to Kagome's little corner.

She was looking at a pictur of him and her on there wedding day and smiled. He smiled and calmed down when he saw her smile but it was wiped away when she thought about what he did she threw the picture and it almost hit him but he dodged it and it hit some lady in the head. "HEY! STOP THROWING CRAP AT ME!" she yelled

"Uh...Kagomewhy you got to be like that?" Inuyaha asked "That was the stupidest question I've ever heard but yet again it's coming from you so I guess it makes the smallest of sense." Kagome said typing on the computer. "Calm down I'm gonna break up with her."

"You better do it before we do." she said in a angry voice. "Ok...Ok...So what you wanna do later on babe?"

"No! what are you talking about there is no later."

"So you wanna go to a resteraunt which one?"

"Are you even listening to me!!!"

"I love you too Kags so I know you like crackel barrel so we'll go there a 7 or 8 whatevers good for you."

"Look damnit I'm no-" he interupted her with a kiss then did a peace out sign and left. "ugh damn hanyou!" she said crossing her arms and banging her head on the desk.

Back Home...

"Hmph I'm here now let me out." She sai staring out the window "I will I will why are you still mad at me?" he asked she went over to his side and tried to unlock it but he put his hand over the button. "Ugh I want out!" she yelled getting angrier. "I want in."

"No."

"Ok then." he said and layed back on his seat with a smirk on his face and closed his eyes. Kagome tried tto push the button while his eyes were closed "I'm not that stupid Kags."

"I hate your car..."she mumbled. "I'm startin to like it." he said then did a evil smirk at her "You know your keeping me hostage."

"You're the dumb one who got in the car I didn't hold a dead baby to your face yellin' get in the car bitch."

"Your not funny."

"And" "How are you gonna talk about dead babies thats sad and grose."

"Well I'm not I just said I'm not holding one to your face."

"Well don't say things like that people lost there babies before and if you said that to one who did she'd bitch slap you. If she wont I'd be glad to do it for her I think I would do it even if she did."

"I'd think I'z gone enjoy dat if ya did ." he said in a stupid fag voice. (no affince to fags nothing against you just not for me so I may make fun of it once in a while...I'm mean.)

"Stop talking like you got a gap in your teeth you sound gay and retarded." she said laughing. He smiled at the way she laughed when she laughs really hard she snorts...alot you would think there was a mad pig in the house that whats he liked about her..he liked all the wierd things she does. All Kikiyou did was talk about animals which could really careless about the rain forest because he's not that caring in the first place. When they were going on a date that she chose she would want to go to a zoo...awkward he came home smelling like animals. Kagome told him to go straight to the bathroom and take a long bath because wasn't comin in bed smellin' like shit really there's already the harsh morning breathe we don't need to smell ass shit too.

"Why did it get quiet after I laughed?" she asked no ome in particular (ooo look at me spellin big words!) "Didn't know you wanted me to talk."

"Didn't know you asked permission to talk is that a new trick Kikiyou taught you?" she said her smile falling off her face. He frowned that she frowned "Hey don't be like that she's not my type."

"You are stupid I'm your wife! What if she was your type huh what if she was I'm not just your girlfriend anymore I'm your fuckin wife!"

"I know that stop bitchin I'm trying to make things better but you keep on talkin about her if you havn't notice I havn't brung up the bitch once. You're treating me like I'm just a guy your dating not the other way around we don't brake up and make up we just make up so drop her." Inuyasha said looking pissed. "WHAT! you didn't even brake up with her yet she's probably still in your phone and now because were having a argument you probably wanna go back to her! Does she know your married if she does well I wanna see the bitch face to face after I beat her ass I'll beat your's for soundin so frikken stupid!"

She hit his head and her tapped her's "You can't hit me!" "Just did." she got mad and slapped him she tried to do it twice but he caught her hand. "Don't hit me." he went in and kissed her cheek "Why do I have to beg for you to forgive me?" Kagome was so mad that tears came down."Because...you hurt me."

"I said sorry bllions of times."

"You never mean it though." "Just because I like to make you smile dosn't mean I'm not serious at times like now and every other time I said sorry." he unlocked the door but she didn't get out "I love you babe..."

"I guess I still love you to"

"you guess?"

"You don't make it so easy..."

"my bad...I mean I know its all my fault and I'm a retarded baka whatever you always call me when your pissed but yea so..."

"...you wanna come in?" she asked he smiled "I thank that would be nass real nass." she giggled and opened the door.

So thats the end of this chapter but not fic chap whatever numcomes after this one is comin up soon to a computer near you.

-the real niggerfaggot (without the faggot)


	4. am I off the hook2

People got mad lol don't worry it'll get better GOSH peoples shut up man I'm on it lets have da bootymuncher suffer!!!

-psychopathcoolgirl

The next day Kagome woke up and felt a body next to her she looked over and screamed "When- How- What-"she screamed he turned over and smiled "Hey baby."

"Don't hey baby me get out my house!"

"Our house and no."

"If you don't get out the bed in 3seconds I'll make you."

"Sorry but I'm not scared." he said with a small laugh. She knee'd him in the groin and pushed him out the bed notice she was neckade and groaned. She took her robe and started yelling at him "Stop yelling I got a hang over." he growled covering his ears still in pain from the hit. "Oh I'm sorry be right back.." she said in a creepy sweet voice. "Uh ok..." she ran downstairs got a pot and pan and upstairs banging the pots and pans. "I hope thjis isn't to loud for you!!" she yelled over the noise.

Hwalked over to her grabbed the pot and pans through it down the stairs and pushed her to the wall "What's your problem!" he said in a pissed voice. "Your my problem." she said then pushed him off. "How?"

"You retard get out I'm not gonna explain mysef to you again because your not worth my time!" she yelled angry that he didn't listen to all the other times she told him. "So one day you like me the next day you hate me?"

"No! Something was obviously wrong with me and get out my face why are you neckade omg put that away!" she said when she glanced down "You weren't sayin that last night."

"Probably because I was waisted."

"Ithink I like you better like that."

"Ugh go away."

"No."

"Fine I will!" Kagome yelled getting her clothes and went i the shower she was getting ready for work and tried to figure out what happened last night. Downstairs was messed up she slipped on ice 'why is there ice on the floor and why does it smell like crap.' she saw feathers and dog hair on the ground "We- I don't have a dog or a bird wtf!" she said looking around the couch was messed up and the t.v. had porno on it. "There was some sord of sick party here!" she said with a disgusted look and turned off the t.v. Inuyasha came downstairs in a robe "You have work today."

"Hangover can't do it." he said then turned on the t.v. "Oo." he said then smiled Kagome rolled her eyes and grumbled "Perverted jerk." then walked out the door and stole Inuyasha's jaguar (I think I spelled that right) She sped off to work with her cd blasting out loud she was listening to paramore all we know.

"Cuz all we know is falling at fallls we never..." She yelled rocking her head with the music. People drove by and looked at her like she was crazy this was actually how she calmed down. She parked in an illeagal area and keyed his car saying 'You're a niggerfaggot!! p.s. I'm white and I called you black people nigger's.' then signed his name. She smirked then walked away showing the guard her i.d. she walked in.

"Hey Mary how are you today?"she asked with a sweet smile

"I'm doing fine sweety how are you and Inuyasha I heard you guys were in a argument."

"Oh don't worry I have a feeling my day is gonna get better!"she said then got in the elevator.

Meanwhile

Inuyasha went for a walk and a gang saw him and walked up to him "You Inuyasha Taisho right." one of them said smilin. "Uh yea you want me to record somethin?" "Yea over here in this dark alley." he said they picked him up and went to the alley to beat him up. "Who you callin a nigga CRACKA!" "I beat yo white ass!" they yelled while hitting him."I'm Japenese though!" he yelled back "Taisho! Japenese!" then he remebered he could fight then beat them all up walked away with two black eyes a bloody nose and bruises everywhere.

Back with Kagome..

Kagome got off on the third floor


	5. I kno who you did!

I guess you guys liketeded my last chappie you want more? "HELL YEA!!" reviwers yell ok ok no need to yell or cuss me oout you fgs naggots!

last time on i loved you...loved:  
Inuyasha got beat up (bcuz of Kagome well not really but yeah.) but he survived (DARNIT HOW DARE YOU!!) so nows he like super angry and Kagomes at work going on a elevator proud of herself.

Back with Kagome

Kagome smiling evily thinking about repaying Inuyasha then started thinking about evil and dirty thoughts. She did a wierd laugh that was annoying voice "Haaaaaaaaa!! Haaaaaaa!!! Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!" she kept on doin tat and her new eterny walked on the elevator. He raised his eyebrow "Uh...hello Ms. are you ok?"

"Haaa-oh uh ok Yes Yes I am newbie now tell me why your here and what you did?" he had a black out for like 3seconds (by the way ashley I love the song the kill by 30 seconds from mars awesome song if you don't know this song youguys gotta find it!) "Well its the elevator...I'm on my break..." he said backing away because she was giving him a wierd look "ARE YOU CALLIN' ME SLOW I'M YOUR BOSS ON YOUR FIRST DAY YOU CALL ME NAMES!" she yelled trying not to laugh at his terrified face.

"No sir mam uh Never I d-" he said backing into a corner. "So now I'm a man!" she said a smile about to come on. "No your a woman! a beutiful women!"

"When did I become to women are you calling me fat! And why are you calling me beautiful?"

"No you are not fat your not beautiful wait! your not ugly!!" he said studdering. Kagome couldn't keep it in she started busting out laughing and she was finally on her floor. "I needed that haha bye uhhhh your name?"

"Shippou mam." he said then she did a sweet smile "Hae a good day Shippou." she walked away to her box office "Ok my recording crap should be on my desk...Neat freak cleaned my desk." she said then opened one of her droors "Here you are ooo labled new kid is smart." she took her paper work and stuff then skipped to the recoding room. "cd...cd...cd" she said then got a phone call from unknown.

"Hello Kagome Taisho speaking." she said looking for the cd still. "Why are you on my fiance's phone as my main boo?" she asked. Kagome froze "Who's your fiance?" she asked still standing still. "Inuyasha Taisho this is his fiance Kikiyou Yang" (Made up can you tell?)

"Look sweety you've got it all wrong I'm his wife he comes home to me evry night I make- you know what I'm not gonna get mad at you but I'll tell you what don't tell him we know each other ok." then she realized she already knew about her...yea she's slow like that.

"uh...ok I didn't know he was married..."

"It's not your fault now here's what were gonna do..." they started talking Kagome found out she was a little freaky and noticed that they had nothing in commin. She was a vegeterian Kagome loved meat she was stuck up and Kags was down to earth.

Kikiyou had no sense in style but Kagome did, she didn't really know what Inuyasha see's in her. 'I'm gonna kill that bastard he's been seein this girl for 2yrs!' she thought then went to Sesshomaru's office to drop her stuff off. On her way there she pushed people out her way and the people that fell she stepped on them. Kagome did'nt even know that she was doing that.

She knocked on the door and someone opened it she stepped on his assistant Jaken. "How dare you, you ignorant fool." he yelled. They hated each other really because well they just did for some awkward reason. "Sorry you have to actually reach 3ft to talk to me." she said then dropped papers on Sesshomaru's desk."Thank-you Kagome." he said looking at the papers.

She was rocking back n forth forgetting she had pumps on then fell because she went back way to far "GAH!" she yelled on her way down. Jaken stepped on her and went to his desk she growled Sesshomaru looked up "Where'd she go?" he asked then saw a skinny manicured smooth hand grab his desk. Then her faint sweet voice answered "Right here sir..." she answered he did a small smirk "Well again Mrs.Taisho you've done a good job with your husband."

"Sir please dont call me that call me Kagome or Ms.Higurashi." she said thhen glared at the ugly imp. "What he do to you?"

"More like who." she said then Jaken shook his head then whispered "finally.." She squinted her eyes at him as a warning he flinched then acted like he wasn't scared."Hmm I don't know what to say to you really.." he said 'Why would anyone cheat onsomeone like hermakes no sense at all...if he can't take care of her...' he thought then shook his head. 'nice hair...impure thoughts!...how did I get impure thoughts off of hair!!!'

'because your dirty like that Kagome.' her coscious said 'nosy you stay out of this!' Kagome thought

'He's coming around his desk pay attention!' she looked up and saw him leaning on the front of his desk "Jaken your on break" he said not looking at him "But-" he started then Sesshomaru glanced at him "Why are you still here." he said more llike statement then a question. "Oh right sorry sir on my way!" Jaken said then ran out the door. "You okay?" he asked "Wha?" she asked confused that he was this close and was asking her if she was okay. He rolled his eyes then shook his head "Are you okay?" he asked..once again. "Yes.."

"Don't lie to me what did he do that made you so upset?" he said then pulled her closer "Uh I um.." she studdard then started blushing 'Dosen't he hate humans!' she thought because most of the people who worked there were demons anyway. She was one of the lucky ones to get the job. "You don't have to deal with that all the time." he said then did a small smirk that with the littlest thing he did made her blush. "Yes I do he won't leave my house and he has a fiance so I'm scared he might divorce me for her and he acts like it dosen't matter and there's no prblem to fix." she said tears about to fall she leaned forward in his arms pretending it was Inuyasha because he should be the one comforting her.

She squeezed tighter because if she let go she'd have to face reality and she wasn't ready Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and tried to get loose. But he couldn't "For a small women you have a tight grip.." he mumbled. "Oh sorry." she said loosining up he put her arms down gently Kagome looked up at him "That was awkward..."

"Yes...that was um well as long as you feel a little better clears throat go home."

"huh?" she asked confused. "Go home." he said walking to the other side of his desk. "Oh ok I gotta do some things to Inuyasha.."

"What you two do behind doors is between you two." he said shivering at the thought of his brother neckade his eye twitched like crzy. "Uh you ok?" she asked backing away "ugh freaky huh?"

"Nothing thank you I needed that like really bad thanks bye!" she said walking out the door then called Kikiyou. "Hello?"

"Let the torturing began..."

Awkward thing my first Sesshomaru and Kagome thing I just freaked myself out when I typed it UGH! He's not ugly its just a wierd couple but I still like reading those kind of stories I just can't write er well type any of it anyway not like you care LETS KEEP TORTURIN THE CHEATIN BASTARD!!!

READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. pedifiler!

Hey I'm back!

:(-BOOOO!

me- FUCK YOU BITCH THATS WHY YUR MOM RAPED YOU!!!

:(- you told me you'd keep that a secret!

me- well the whole world knows HAHA!

:(- BITCHH! I hate you! runs away crying

me- look who's callin who a bitch

me-STORY START YOURSELF NOW!!

Kagome hung up her phone and walked home it was worth it though she started thinking of how she wanted to thisuntil she got home. She unlocked the door and walked in "OMG what the hell happened to you!" she yelled "Good morning to you to Kags." he said he had a nasty black eye and bruised face he had to use a cane to walk around. She couldn't help but point and laugh because it was funny.

"Oh grow up Kags and why do I have to pick my car up from tom's tow company??" he said in a serious voice hopping towards her "You know you take out the 'scariness' when your hopping." she said laughing at him "Nothing's funny you! I want my fuckin car!"

"No ones stopping you go get it!" she yelled back getting angry "Well I can't if I only have one freakin foot I can use!"

"Well thats your problem not mine why should I care about your problems when I have my own Inuyasha ok Gosh your so freakin selfish!!" she yelled turning red he smiled at her she rolled her eyes and pushed him out her way. He got got a call from his brother on his cell "Hello?" he answered. Kagome came back and kicked his cane he fell down with a slam "Who's that in the bedroom!!!" she yelled face turning red.

"Nobody just the maid."

"No maid wears a french outfit that short!"

"Well she does."

"Thats a playboy outfit I'm not stupid ugh you cheating bastard!!!! You want me back then you bring some stupid tramp here!" she yelled then the stupid tramp came out she was younger than Kagome and was more developed. "Am I interrupting something Inuyasha? Why do you have a cane?" she asked. "Rin go back in the bedroom." he said angrily.

"Your not even hurt UGH YOUR GONNA GET HURT!!!!!" Kagome yelled picking up the cane he started moving away from her. "Stop moving!" she yelled. "Calm down it's nothing serious we just had a fling." he said like that would make it better. She ran after him all around the house hitting him on the head a couple of times Sesshomaru was on speaker phone listening to Kagome yelled at his baka brother.

"Why did you even have a cane." she yelled he stop and grabbed the cane and yanked her forward "I don't know...pity sex?" he said rubbing her burning face she punched his cheek. Then held her fist in pain "SSSSSS Ahhhh SSSSSSS Ahhhhhhh SSSSSSS Ahhhhh." she said in pain (like Peter does from family guy lol)she pushed him out the house.

"Babe its not that serious!" he yelled stopping her from closing the door but ofcourse he was stronger than her and pushed her back inside."Rin come out." he yelled. "Rin?" Sesshomaru said scaring Inuyasha he forgot he was on the phone with him "Yea Rin what about her?" he asked.

"I have a adopted daughter named Rin." he said Rin came out biting her lip. "Yes Inuyasha?" she said with big cute eyes. "How old is this girl!" Kagome asked looking at her "I'm 16." she whispered Inuyasha's eyes got big. "You told me you were 19."

"She's no where near that age she looks younger than 16 you pedifiler!"

"I didn't know she was underage!!!!"

"Who?" Sesshomaru asked bored/amused.

"How old are you?" she asked looking up at him. "25." he said then looked at Kagome who was curently getting so angry that she'd explode. "Your not too much older than me."

"Sesshomaru is that you?" Kagome asked "Yes are you ok?" hhe said in a actually caring way that she only caught. "Dad!" Rin yelled. Sesshomaru's eyes got big "Rin Takahashi your coming home now! Inuyasha your mine." he said hanging up then went to his car driving to there house.


	7. finally some payback!

Hey I'm back!

:(-BOOOO!

me- FUCK YOU BITCH THATS WHY YUR MOM RAPED YOU!

:(- you told me you'd keep that a secret!

me- well the whole world knows HAHA!

:(- BITCHH! I hate you! runs away crying

me- look who's callin who a bitch

me-STORY START YOURSELF NOW!

Kagome hung up her phone and walked home it was worth it though she started thinking of how she wanted to thisuntil she got home. She unlocked the door and walked in "OMG what the hell happened to you!" she yelled "Good morning to you to Kags." he said he had a nasty black eye and bruised face he had to use a cane to walk around. She couldn't help but point and laugh because it was funny.

"Oh grow up Kags and why do I have to pick my car up from tom's tow company?" he said in a serious voice hopping towards her "You know you take out the 'scariness' when your hopping." she said laughing at him "Nothing's funny you! I want my fuckin car!"

"No ones stopping you go get it!" she yelled back getting angry "Well I can't if I only have one freakin foot I can use!"

"Well thats your problem not mine why should I care about your problems when I have my own Inuyasha ok Gosh your so freakin selfish!" she yelled turning red he smiled at her she rolled her eyes and pushed him out her way. He got got a call from his brother on his cell "Hello?" he answered. Kagome came back and kicked his cane he fell down with a slam "Who's that in the bedroom!" she yelled face turning red.

"Nobody just the maid."

"No maid wears a french outfit that short!"

"Well she does."

"Thats a playboy outfit I'm not stupid ugh you cheating bastard! You want me back then you bring some stupid tramp here!" she yelled then the stupid tramp came out she was younger than Kagome and was more developed. "Am I interrupting something Inuyasha? Why do you have a cane?" she asked. "Rin go back in the bedroom." he said angrily.

"Your not even hurt UGH YOUR GONNA GET HURT!" Kagome yelled picking up the cane he started moving away from her. "Stop moving!" she yelled. "Calm down it's nothing serious we just had a fling." he said like that would make it better. She ran after him all around the house hitting him on the head a couple of times Sesshomaru was on speaker phone listening to Kagome yelled at his baka brother.

"Why did you even have a cane." she yelled he stop and grabbed the cane and yanked her forward "I don't know...pity sex?" he said rubbing her burning face she punched his cheek. Then held her fist in pain "SSSSSS Ahhhh SSSSSSS Ahhhhhhh SSSSSSS Ahhhhh." she said in pain (like Peter does from family guy lol)she pushed him out the house.

"Babe its not that serious!" he yelled stopping her from closing the door but ofcourse he was stronger than her and pushed her back inside."Rin come out." he yelled. "Rin?" Sesshomaru said scaring Inuyasha he forgot he was on the phone with him "Yea Rin what about her?" he asked.

"I have a adopted daughter named Rin." he said Rin came out biting her lip. "Yes Inuyasha?" she said with big cute eyes. "How old is this girl!" Kagome asked looking at her "I'm 16." she whispered Inuyasha's eyes got big. "You told me you were 19."

"She's no where near that age she looks younger than 16 you pedifiler!"

"I didn't know she was underage!"

"Who?" Sesshomaru asked bored/amused.

"How old are you?" she asked looking up at him. "25." he said then looked at Kagome who was curently getting so angry that she'd explode. "Your not too much older than me."

"Sesshomaru is that you?" Kagome asked "Yes are you ok?" hhe said in a actually caring way that she only caught. "Dad!" Rin yelled. Sesshomaru's eyes got big "Rin Takahashi your coming home now! Inuyasha your mine." he said hanging up then went to his car driving to there house."You nasty pedifiler." she said looking at him in a sick disturbing way.

'I'd like to see Sesshomaru beat his head.' she thought then did an evil laugh out loud on accident. Rin stood by him frantically and ran to Kagome's rooom putting her regular clothes on. "Rin you can have this back." he mumbled and tossed her her thong.

"I should call the cops for what you ugh just get out or I swear I will."

"You can't kick me out I pay the bills and it's in my name!"

"My name to!"

"So it's our house and I can stay in my house!"

"IN THE BASEMENT!" Kagome yelled. "Im not goin' in the basement!" he yelled back. Her eye twitched and she grunted opened the basement door and glared at him. Rin came back in with tears in her eyes. "It's okay he's bad but not worth the tears really a waste in lost of virginity." Kagome said feeling sorry for Rin.

"It's not that it's just he might give me up..." she said then sniffed. 'Dangit why can't she be ugly and not a kid.' she thought then sighed. "Come here." she said opening her arms besides she couldn't be mad at the kid she obviously didn't know what she was doing. They hugged and a knock came on the door extra hard. "You still don't wannago in the basement?" she asked Inuyasha ran and hid in the basement.

Kagome opened the door to see a ticked off Sesshomaru he looked down at her and she looked angry to. "He's hiding in the basement." she said he knodded and looked around she opened the basement door and he quickly went downstairs growling. Kagome closed the door and knocked it silence nothing came upstairs.

Kagome decided to talk to Rin about what she did. After a full hour Rin was hugging her and nobody came upstairs. Kagome went and unlocked the door then opened it Inuyasha came running out to the yard. Sesshomaru was about to follow him re-rolling up his sleeves Kagome stopped him at the door "You need to talk to your kid first." she said standing infront of him then pointed to her.

He knodded she sighed in relief and went to the basement grabbed her bat and went outside "I'll be back." she said Inuyasha saw her torturing smile and ran she chased him around the neighberhood with her bat screaming foul words that he didn't even know were real words.

Next Day...

Inuyasha laid in his bed thinking about what happened yesterday he never saw her that angry before she didn't try to hurt him when he was with Kikyou. Or so he thought. Kagome was in the kitchen cookin up a storm 'If that bastard wont leave then I'll leave I can't deal with him anymore I can't trust him I want to stab that bastard but yet I love him and thats hurting me I gotta get out of here.' she thought Inuyasha came behind her and put is hands on her waiste.

"Good mornin'." he said then tried to kiss her she dogde and flung around with her knife "Whoa you almost cut me!" he said jumping back she smiled "You stay out my way then because if you get stabbed its all your fault." she said in a witty way he turned around and saw suitcases.

"I'm not leaving." he said. "Thats okay because I am so you can have all your floosies here I thought I'd get you back but that would be so childish of me so I decided to stop having you hurt me and I should just leave you I can't take this." she said chopping up carrots kinda roughly. she put the food in bags and tuppleware.

"What?" he asked confused. "The movers are coming soon."

"You don't have anywhere to go." he said "Thats where your wrong I'm staying at my fiend Sango's house she needs new furniture and I have new furniture so were gonna be roommates." she said "Me her and Miroku." Sango and Miroku got married last year if you wanna. "You can't take the furniture."

"Actually I can I bought them and picked them out because a lazy bum didn't wanna come with me but now I know your not lazy you where buisy proposing to Kikyou yea I know about that." she said then put the food in a bag "Your taking all the food to!" he said looking angry. "And I didn't propose to that psycho I don't even like her she persuaid me she's a needy whore to me hey where are you going?" he yelled.

Kikyou came out of the bathroom "I'm a needy whore?" she said Kagome came back in the kitchen. "Oh your fiance was helping me move isn't that great Yasha?" she smiled putting her arm on her shoulder. "Look-" he tried to talk but nothing came out a black pretty girl cam out and slapped him "You proposed to me!"  
she said. "Oh and I met Natasha at my job she said she'd help me arn't they so nice??" she laughed at his face Kikyou and Natasha started to yell at him.

"Oh and I bought the flatscreen hun but I'll give you the 20 inch in the basement." she smiled the movers knocked on the door "It's open!" she yelled. Three hot guys came in and took all the wrapped up stuff and one girl with a clipboard. "Hey Inuyasha are we still on for that date Tuesday?" she asked in a flirty way twirling her finger in her ear popping her gum.

"Wow she's so classy." Kagome joked and signed it. "So whats your name hun?"

"Joy."

"Thank you for coming Joy aw look at his face he looks overjoyed to see you Joy." she laughed he loked angry. "Who are those two? And why are you at her house?" she asked "Oh don't mind me I'm his wife." Kagome smiled "Kagome!" he yelled. "She's your wife?" Natasha and Joy said. "Well in a way." he mumbled "Run!" Natasha said picking up a knife. He ran with three girls chasing him "Take this playstation3 to?"

"Yes hun take everything that has my name on it." she said taking her brand new silvawear and plates,saucers and bowls out and leaving Inuyasha's crappy stuff. She looked at her rings and frowned and started playing with it she sighed and took it off on the inside he embroided niggerfaggot love it was a inside joke she smiled and did a little laugh and placed it on the counter.

Then gave him back all the jewlery he bought her and clothes so she wouldn't be riminded of him. Stared at there wedding picture and almost cried but sucked it up and went downstairs.

"Whoa you guys are fast." she laughed Sango came in and waved at Kagome. "Hey girl you okay?" she asked hugging her Kagome snuffed and nodded. "Aww he's not worth your tears hunny Miroku's waiting in the car is everthing out?"

"Yup I packed last night I got everything." she said then left her key next to her rings. "I should've saw this comin I'm so stupid." she said then gave her a pathectic smile. "Aw your not stupid he is for treating you like this and especting this not to happen."

"You know how many times people flirted with me and I denied saying no I'm married sorry. They were so cute too!" she whined. "So get back in the dating world."

"I don't know if I can though Sango." she sniffed. "Yes you will the guy is pathetic!" she said the three girls came out angry and left Kagome signed the clipboard "I'm so sorry I didn't know he had no ring so I thought he was single don't think I'm one of those woman who date husbands." Joy said then hugged her "So sorry."

"It's okay but thanks." Kagome smiled then Joy left walking to the truck. "Well I guess thats it." Sango said "Yea."

"She seemed like a nice girl."

"Yea but a little trampy though."

"Ha-ha yea. But sweet." Inuyasha didn't come out until he heard the door slam he watched as they left and kept watching until they dissappeard. "Dane." he whispered then looked over at the counter spotting her ring and key. He got up slowly and walked over to it lowly and took her ring holding it tightly then put it back down picked up the phone and called Kikyou.

With Kagome

After she got settled in and got a room Kagome felt a little lonley so she decided to talk to Miroku since Sango ditched her. "Hey Miroku." she said smiling and sat by him on the couch he nodded and kept his eyes on the t.v. "So...forget it your no fun anyway." she mumbled to lazy to try to get him to talk especially with the baseba;; game on it was so boring to her she was more of a basketball fan.

She got a call on her phone "Unknown...hm...Hello?" she said "Come outside." Sango said. "Your apartment is scary you come up here."

"Oh stop being a baby and come down the stairs." she said rolling her eyes. Kagome grabbed her spongebob ( do not own duh! ) doll and went downstairs. "Yeeesss?" she said opening the door. "Where are you are you outside?"

"Yea."

"Okay what side what do you see?"

"An old man peeing on a cat."

"Is he a hobo?"

"Yup and the cat if attacking his bare feat." she said "oooo thats gotta hurt." she mumbled to herself. "I see them." she said driving up to them with Ayumi Yuri and Eri in the car Yumi couldn't come because she's depressed that she sat on the bunny Hojo gave her his name was waffles. Sadly it wasn't her who sat on him her and her fat brother suffercated him for four days they smelled something horrible she pulled a pillow and saw waffles.

One eye wide open and the other eye squinted, mouth wide open one little arm across his chest and the other one was up it looked like it was waving hi and the tounge was dangling out his mouth. She tried to make her brother do cpr but he wouldn't do it.

She ran and told her dad he shrugged threw him in a bag carelesly then threw the dead bunny in his hated neighbors front porch he rung the doorbell and ran. The old lady came out and screamed giving herself a heart attach. Lets just say Yumi has alot of things on her mind.

Kagome got in the car still holding spongebob. "Where are we going?"

"To a restaraunt I'm hungry." Sango said. Kagome looked down she was wearing red sweatpants white nnikeys (do not own!) and a white shirt that said 'Your fat ass mom ate my weiner dog because she thought it was a hotdog!'

"Exactly what resteraunt?" she asked Yuri was wearing a fancy red top with a black skirt and heels Sango was wearing a blue sparkly shirt with a black skirt and heels Eri was wearing a green dress with matching heels.

"Ah crap." she said as Sango took off "Your going to the restaraunt looking like that?" Eri asked. "I didn't even know I was going anywhere!" she said her hair was in a sloppy ponytail. Everyone elses looked all prettyful. "Why are you carrying that big spongebob?" Sango asked looking in the mirror. "Because my dad gave me him."

"Oh your dead dad or alive one?" Yuri said Kagome glared at her "My real dad."

"Ohhhh the dead one."

Eri punched her arm. "Ow!" Yuri said scooting over. "Why would you say that."she whispered When they got there Kagome was angry and emberrassed. "You look like a hobo." Sango said finally looking at her. "Gee thanks Sango." she said rolling her eyes the person on the stand thingy looked at her. "I'm sorry but we don't feed the homeless here." he said.

"Do I look like a hobo to you!" she retorted. "Don't answer that a table for uh lets see one...two...three, five please." she smiled. He knodded "Right this way ma'am a waitor shall be with you shortly." he smiled sitting them at a table.

"So no one wanted to tell me we were going anywhere in public." she said in a angry tone she looked over and saw her boss eating with his daughter. "Oh crap." she mumbled emberrassed 'cause usaully she went to work in buisness suits. "So bum what are you looking at?" Eri asked joking Kagome stuck her tounge out "Nunia buis wax." she said then a waitor came and gave them there menus.

"Oh my gosh this is expensive." Kagome said silently,wide eyed at the prices "Me and Yuri are paying chill but don't go to crazy." Sango said Eri and Kagome smiled and started pointing to the xpensive stuff they wanted. "Shrimp salad." Eri said. "Steak potatoe meal." Kagome gave them a big smile saying please Yuri flicked her off and was ready to cuss her out because that meal alone was 150.

"You must be cwazy." Sango said "If your lucky we'll buy you water and did you really have to bring spongebob?" Yuri said.

"Yes Yuri I did."

"It's emberrassing."

"He's mine and I don't care really sweety."

"Well muffin put it in the car before we leave you here t pay for your own meals."

Ayumi was quiet not caring on what they were talking about. "I want the shrimp buffet thing it looks good." she finally said. "Share with Kagome." Eri said. "Lets all get something different then like mix it up." Kagome said.

"Okay then people pick a soup." Sango said a waitor came with wine "For a Ms.Kagome from a anonymous giver." he said placing it on the table. Yuri took it Kagome looked at her like she was crazy they all took it from her and gave it to Kagome. "You know you can't drink." Ayumi said. "Yes I can and I'll control myself."

"Your underage and your mom would beat you to your grave if she smelled liquor on you kid." Kagome did a small laugh there was a note on it 'Sorry for the seperation here's somethin so you can forget for at least one night.' she smiled "Let me see Kags." Eri said she handed it to her. "Who do you think its from and when did you and Inuyasha seperate?"

"Today..."

"Aw why?"

"He's a manwhore." she grumbled Yuri smiled. "Took you a while to notice I told you before he was a little to touchy with girls."

"Yuri you suck at making people feel better." Sango said giving her a nudge. "What I told her and she was all like Inuyasha wouldn't do that he loooves." she said moving in Kagome scrunched her face and rolled her eyes. "I didn't say it like that you make me sound like a child." she said. "You already know he can't function without her." Sango said shaking her head. "Ei, mami ju are a good one if I found out my Papi was cheating on me! All hell would've broke loose ju know!" Ayumi said laughing.

Kagome smiled. "I don't play that boo boo." Ayumi said Kagome was writing on a peice of paper. 'Thanks who ever you are ill make sure i get waisted :)' she wrote back thencalled the waitor. "Will you give this to whoever sended me the bottle." she smiled "Sigh yes ma'am." he said then walked into a room handing it to a man Kagome tried to watch but some fat man blocked the whole view.

"What did you right?" they all asked looking at her "Nothing to none of you so relax ha-ha." she smiled the waitor came back with the note 'No problem I'd like to join you but I brought someone with me it would be rude to leave her.' she read then frowned.

"He's on a date and he's buying me crap?" she whispered angry then wrote back looking furious. 'Look you bastard you need to stop writing me and take the champaigne back!! How dare you do this when your on a date you low down good for nothing CREEP!!' then gave it to the waitorthen handed him the wine Sango snatched it looking at her like she was crazy.

The waitor walked away 'I better get a big tip.' he thought. "Whats wrong with you?" Yuri asked. "She's probably hungry." Ayumi complained."Shutup Ayame you'll get your food." Eri said. "But I want it now!" she whined crossing her arms.

"Nothings wrong." she mumbled the waitor came back and she took the note. 'you obviously have it all wrong I'm here with mydaughter she's my date..I'm sorry for making you angry.' she blushed emberrassed 'I feel so stupid I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions but I've been dealing with alot of crap anyway its not mature to bring it out on you ' she wrote back.

Sesshomaru appeared with his daugyhter behind him. The waitor took her note and passed it to him Kagomes jaw dropped emberrassed and she called her own boss a creep bastard and a faggot well the last part in her head. He smirked waved at her she waved back shyly and he left. She told them what she wrote and they laughed at her.

* * *

**Woop di freakin da dae im done and in a bad mood ill update laters okay**

**REVIEW BASTARDS!! REVIE REVIEW REIVEWWWWW!! i KNOW YOU SEE THiS REViEW!!**


	8. crap day without u lovly night with him

**_Hey ya'll I'm bored as heck really so i guess i'll update :(:) yea!!_**

**_:(- how come you havn't been putting me in all of your stories!_**

**_me: becuz i hate you_**

**_:(- so mean!_**

**_me: SHUTUP!!_**

**_:(- never!! So how are you today I'm doing well! Well actually I'm not doing well I got my girlfriend pregnant..._**

**_me: YOUR A GUY??_**

**_:(- how would you not know you idiot!_**

**_me: the most suprising thing is...you have a girlfriend...WHO WOULD WANT YOU!!_**

**_:)-you._**

**_me: don't make me stab you...barfs_**

**_:(-that wasn't nesseccary._**

**_me: yea huh_**

**_:D-on with the story trick!_**

**_me: who are you calling a trick!!_**

**_:o-..._**

**_me giving death glares at face: Now I give you...um...i loved you...loved you!!_**

Kagome went home right afte her emberrassing lunch with her friends Sango didn't come because they wanted to get manicures. She went to the living room "Your in the same position when I left." she said rolling her eyes. "No I moved 2 cenimetes to the right a couple of minutes ago so technically I'm not." Miroku said smiling eyes dare not move from the t.v. "Can you hand me the remote I hate commercials."

"Miroku its next to you reach over and get it." Kagome said pulling out bread lettuce tomatoe ect. for her sandwhich. "Too much work."

"Ugh you lazy bum...here!" she said handing it to him and jogged back to her sandwhich she was making for tomorrow for lunch at work. 'I don't know how I can go back to work and face Sesshomaru with what I just said to him...ugh! I feel so stupid!!' she thought. 'Wasn't he flirting with you?' her conscious reminded her. 'I guss but I don't want to see anyone right now I'm barly over Inyasha.' she thought and felt angry at what she remembered cutting her carrotts viciously like it was him.

"Oh, Kags, Inuyasha kept calling for you." Miroku said staring at her sandwhich 'I can ove on obviously he moved on while we were moving on...wait wah??' she confused herself "I'm sorry what did you say Miroku??"

"Huh?...Oh! Inuyasha ept calling for you leaving messages maybe you should call him and tell him your okay he sounds worried." he said Kagome smiled 'HE'S THINKING ABOUT ME!! So sweet!'

'Snap out of it your moving on and making him suffer all those women he cheated on you with!! And propose to some girl name Kikyou while you two were married and "inlove" !' her conscious said she didn't know how to react or what to do "...Miroku..did he tell you anything??"

"Just that he really wants you to call him back." he shrugged Kagome bit her lip and didn't know what to do she pulled out her cellphone and turned it on 30 messages and 40 missed calls. "Wtf!" she whispered then looked through them all most was from Inuyasha a little bit was from her mom and friends. "I'll ask Sango." she said to herself. "Why are you talking to yourself??" he asked.

"Huh? Oh no I was thinking outloud is all."

"Mm." he said unintrested obviously. 'Then why did he ask?' she thought 'Men say we're confusing.' she dialed her number and waited a long time for Sango to answer after about 10 rings she picked up the phone. "Hey Kags."

"Hey Sango I have a problem I have like 25 messages from Inuyasha and 36 missed calls fom him to he wants me to call back and Miroku said he sounds worried and...and that sounded so sweet I wanna call back!"

"NO!!" Sango yelled like it was obvious not to call. "You better not call him back you just let him keep calling you because if you call him back he'll sweet talk you into forgiving so quickly like always."

"And when has this happened?"

"When you found a thong in his car I don't know how but he sweet talked you out of thinking he was cheating on you."

"Came back that day with white roses white chocalate and a white fluffy teddybear." Kagome smiled. "See your such a child! So vulnerable and naieve!"

"You don't have to insult me..."

"I'm sorry hun but its true your very naieve I mean your way too nice you have to be mean sometimes you know stong."

"Being kind isn't a weakness."

"What idiot told you that." Sango laughed "My mommy." Kagome said in a gasp way. "See you still call her mommy."

"I'm use to it and what does that have to do with calling my husband back!" Kagome yelled confused. "Don't call him back talk to the guy with the kid ummm Sessho-something get your mnid off of him GSOH!"

"Who says gsoh thats not even a word."

"End of discussion no calling." Sango said then hung up. Kagome hung up and bit her lipshe stared at his name on her phone and pressed call. Too short rings and a familiar voice picked up. "Hello?" Inuyasha said Kagome eeped and choked nothing came out but that little eep shriek. "Who is this?" Inuyasha asked then checked his collar i.d. and smiled "Kagome?"

"...I GOTTA GO BYE!" she said a little loud and quick nervously hung up and threw her phone scared like he was going to jump out and grab her. "Ow!" Miroku said hoding him head in pain. "Oh good it landed on something soft." she giggled but in a nervous way the phone rang and she answered. "Hello?"

"You called didn't you?" Sango said shaking her head and smacking her teeth. "What!" she said and nervously huffed. "Psh I-I didn't call anyone what makes you think I called him I wasn't even thinking about Inuyasha as a matter of fact who is that guy because I don't know himor you bye!" she said extra fast and hung up out of breath put her sandwhich in a container and put it in the fridge.

"I need a nap." she mumbled then her cell phone rang Miroku tossed it to her and she caught it by suprise. "Hello?"

"He sorry for startling you today." a deep familiar voice said. 'Ei!! My boss!' she thought and tried to pull herself together "Sorry for calling you rude names."

"It's my fault it's not proper to flirt with your employees." he said in a low whisper. "...true."

"Just called to apologize."

"There's no need to apologize really you kinda made my miserable day." she smiled. "Why was it miserable?" Sesshomaru asked sounding a tiny bit intrested. "Me and my Husband seperated today."

"You and Inuyasha? Why?" he asked sounding amused "...he cheated on me with all these girls..."

"That manwhore." he joked. "I know! Well I'm not going through it again he keeps calling me and its just so confusing and frustrating." she laughed then sighed. "Know how you feel except I was more angry."

"What do you mean?"

"The mother of Rin she cheated on me with my associate me and the associate were friends I guess. And the mother of Rin slept with him I was frustrated and angry she kept trying to talk to me and crying saying he forced me when he was standing right there. He got mad too saying some nobody forced you we've been doing this for months lets move to mexico and crap like that.

So all that happened infront of me and Rin and the mother of Rin had the nerve to kiss him right infront of me I shoved them both out angry didn't give her her clothes. I three them all in the fireplace and went out and took my ring I gave her off her finger and went back in the house. Depressed for a couple of weeks Rin hates her mom and so do I. I could careless of where she's at right now and how she's doing she wants custody of Rin now when she's like 16 years old so yeah I'm frustrated and confused on what to do too right now."

"Wow."

"I talk for to paragraphs and all you say is wow?"

"Huh?"

"It's useless."

"No I'm sorry! I was listening I was really I was just thinking...well at least she cheated on you with one guy Inuyasha had like a whole lot of girls and proposed to one! I didn't find out til like 2 days ago I think and the girl he proposed to Kikyou she said he proposed to her a year ago me abd Inuyasha been married for two freaken years! I feel like a complete idiot!" she said. "I hope he catches AIDs."

"You shouldn't joke about AIDs."

"Who said I was joking?"

"Wow...I'm glad I'm not him anyway I got to go drop Rin off at her friends house so yea."

"Oh well bye Mr.Sesshomaru."

"Bye Mrs.Taisho." he whispered and hung up. 'So much for Mrs.Taisho.' she thought and had enough phone calls for one day changed out of her bum close and put on her pajamas and flopped on her bed and instantly fell asleep. She woke up and noticed it was morning looked at her cell phone and it was 9:00 a.m. she was gonna be late because she had to be at work at 10:00 and it took 30 minutes to get there and there was no way she could get dressed in 30 minutes.

She ran in the shower and quickly got out in ten minutes ran around yelling "GOTTA GO GOTTA GO!!" cursing under her breathe about being a lazy baka and sleeping in she through on her brand new tan business suit and matching tan stalletto's grabbed her suitcase with her files and her tooth brush she groaned because she didn't have a car her and Inuyasha used to go together. She borrowed Sango's keys left a note then ran out to the car brushing her hair on stoplights while brushing her teeth spitting in a cup missing occasionally.

"Stupid bangs!" she grumbled then found hairspray. "Thank God that Sango is wierd I mean really who keeps hair supplies hin there car." she said then zoomed off because the light turned green. "9:50!!" she squealed speeding "I'm gonna make it!!" she said determined then a police car came. "God what did I ever do to you I'm always nice to people I go to church every Sunday!!" she yelled having a fit and pulled over.

'Pull your self together.' she thought then took a deepp relaxing breath. "Ma'am do you know how fast you were goin'?" the police officer asked. "Sorry officer I have no idea."

"90 mph in a 30 mph lane." he said "Your liscense and Insurance ma'am." he said like he said it before and he doesn't have all day she took out her wallet and showed him her liscence but couldn't find her insurance. "Oh crap no no no!" she mumbled looking through her little black purse. "I'm sorry sir I don't have my insurance card but I do hav insurance!" she pleaded he nodded and handed her her ticket.

"Have a nice day."

"Sure." she said in a grouchy way and finished her hair applied makeup and drove off. "9:55. Ofcourse but I have to cheer up maybe Inuyasha isn't there!" she smiled. "Ugh I hang around my friends to much I shouldn't wish things like that on people...who am I talking to!" she said having a nervous breakdown. She put listerine in her mouth and swished got in her parking spot stepped out and spit which happened to be on Inuyasha's car.

"So he got it out the shop." she smiled checked her teeth. "I'm good...hair good...breath good...clothes good not so bad." she tried to her self up."Hello Mary how are you?" Kagome smiled glowing "Oh Mrs.Taisho your husband arrived saying he wants to talk to you and he has a gift for you." Mary smiled. "If only I could get my husband to bring me something." she laughed "Oh you already know they only give gifts when there in trouble do I have any other news??"

"Ha-ha true lets see Kagome dear...nope sorry."

"Oh well thanks Mary, dear." kagome smiled waving then got on the elevator to go to the top floor. She got off and Shippou spotted her "miss I have Ayame coming for you at 11:00 and you might want to see your office." he smiled. "Thanks kid your a dol." she smiled and walked in flowers were all around her room and candless she heard someone lock the door. She groaned. "Leave me alone."

"What if I don't want to?" Inuyasha said smiling "I'll kick your butt if you come any closer to me don't think I'm one of your skanks that get all happy over some dumb flowers."

"Yea well never said you were a skank did I?" he said leaning on the door she moved the white roses off her desk and put it on the floor brung her suitcase and slammed it on the desk. "What Kikyou's not giving you any?"

"Why are we talking about that?"

"I gotta work please leave me alone." she whined annoyed trying to be nice about it Shippou phoned her she pressed the button. "Yes sweety?" she asked. "Um okay well Mrs.Taisho Mr.Sesshomaru Taisho would like to see you about something." he said. "Okay thankyou Shippou hun." she smiled to the phone with her bright and kind one like Shippou was the phone.

"Gee thanks well...your welcome." he said hanging up. Kagome giggled and got up Inuyasha leaned in for a kiss but she turned her head he ended up kissing her cheek. "I'm sorry." he whispered. "Your going to have to do more than give me my faveorite kind of flowers and say sorry."

"Lets go out and eat then come home." he said annoyed that she wouldn't give in. "Sorry." she said then walked up to her bosses office. Knnocked on the door "Come in." he said cooly. She opened the door "You wanted to see me?" she asked he glanced up "Your late."

"I know I'm sorry my phone alarm didn't wake me up and I went crazy and started speeding in a 30 mph lane going 90 got pulled and trying to multi-task in the car usually Inuyasha would wake me up and drive me here with him but then I had no ride and had to look for paper and pencil telling my friend I borrowed her car its been a hectic morning seriously I'm so sorry I wont be late again." she said fast, in one breath.

"...yea anyway give me Ayame's and that new band Visual Purple's files need them." he said she smiled and sighed signifying she was relaxed she thought he would lecture he about being on time and dock her pay which would suck since she just got a ticket.

"You can go and I need that-"

"Today?"

"Yes." he smirked on the inside "I'll be right on it." she said then rushed out to get right on it she loved her job loved music and loved people perfect job for her. She went in the recording room a little early and Inuyasha was in there talking to one person. "Don't mind me." she said and went to a file cabinet bend down and looked for Visual Purple's files. "Am i working with this lady to?" the guy asked smiling checking her out Inuyasha growled. "So where's the rest of your band?" he asked wanting to rip him to shreds for checking out his mate/wife.

"Visual Purple is on there way Mr.Taisho dude guy whatever you are." he said looking at his ears. "Oh your with Visual Purple hi I'm working with you so I guess you guys arn't recorded with yet I'm Kagome." she smiled in a kind way holding out her hand the guy shook it. 'He's like annerexit (can't spell!!) need some meat on dem bones!) she thought.

"Well I'll be darned your a fine yougin' yes you are." he said in his full country accent. "Where are you from?"

"Alabama U.S.A. miss born and raised."

"I have a cousin Manesha there." she said getting it ready which Inuyasha was to lazy to do. "I'll be sure to look her up if she looks as beautiful as you miss."

"Your a darling you should call your band because we have someone coming in after you. And it wouldn't be proffessional to be late now would it."

"Your right ma'am I'll get right to it."

"Alrighty then Mr.Taisho will you make the coffey while I go get my brief case?" she asked then left he did as she said and went on the other side to check the mikes. "ou want to practice before they come?" Inuyasha asked changing the mike covers because the other one smelled like hot breath. "That'll be mighty fine mighty fine." he said grabbing his electric guitar and went in. He tuned it and played three red heads came in "Sory we're late." one said with a country accent ad smiled at Inuyasha.

"Please tell me your one of our managers." she smiled. "Why yes I am." he smiled back Kagome walked in "Oh your here well please next time be early or we'll have to cancel and re-schedule and that can be really hectic Welcome to Taisho records." she smiled and opened the door so they can walk in 'I think I see his next victim." Kagome thought looking at the red head with her hair in pigtails freckles big hazel eyes busty chest wearing a too tight shirt and mini jean shorts.

Kagome slammed the door after her "You work on that...hun." she said "I'd rather work on something else."

"Pig."

"Whatever anyway lets start." after they filed them and recorded them Ayame's band came and she recorded them and filed them went to Sesshomaru's office and dropped it off. It was 11:00 p.m. a long frustrating day she was ready to go home but needed a ride because Sango been came and took her car back. "You look like you were running all day." Sesshomaru said to her as she was about to leave.

"Huh oh well I was because of that baka brother of yours." she grumbled. "Excuse me." he said not liking the tone. "I'm sorry." she frowned facing him "I just don't want to be partners with him anymore."

"Okay then if it hurts you that much."

"Thaank you." she smiled he watched her as she opened the door and leave then sighed shut down his stuff locked the door (forgetting that Jaken was in there)  
and walked out to his car he saw her with her umbrella trying to call for a ride. "Ugh come on Sango answer the stupid phone!" she whined stomping "Taisho." he said. "Higurashi."

"Well...Higurashi I will take you home." he said looking down at her "Ummm...you don't have to really I hate being a burden."

"I want to." he said waiting for her at his car she slowly followed and he opened th door for her then closed it after she got in he walked around and got in. "Thank you Mr.Taisho sir I've had the worse day."

"Sesshomaru."

"Oh Mr.Sess-"

"No only Sesshomaru."

"What about at the job?"

"Mr."

"Okay then...so thank you very much I don't think i could walk home in stillettos." she laughed nerviously. "Don't be scared." he said backing up 'Like that helps.' she thought and stared out the window. "Where do you live?"

"Takahashi avenue." (wow I suck at making up stuff...) "Hn." he nodded and drove off he knew where that was at. "I'm so hungry." she whispered holding her stomach. "Really." he stated then glanced at her. "Yea I skipped lunch because Inuyasha couldn't do his work by his self so I had to help him."

"You had to or you wanted too?"

"Had to he needed help."

"He put a dead baby in your face and say help him now, did he?"

"Why do you guys say that that is so rude anyway no...I can't help it Sangos right I'm too nice..." she mumbled the end. "Spreak clearly, dear." he replied "Oh sorry.." she said he pulled into a late night coffee house. "I thought you were taking me home."

"You said you were hungry right?" he said she nodded. "True."

"Thne lets order you something he said unlocking the doors and got out she followed him in the empty diner with a few truckers drinking coffee trying to wake themselves up. "What would you like?"

"Coffee."

"Thats all?" he asked looking at the food section. "...chili dog?"

"Is that a question or a statement speak your mind Higurashi." he said looking down at her she blushed "Statement."

"Okay then one chili dog and 2 coffees."

"Alrighty would you want cream and sugar?" the lady asked Kagome nodded and whispered "Yes please." the lady squinted her eyes at her "You say somethin' I can't here you sweety."

"She said yes she wants cream and sugar." Sesshomaru said then lady put it in her cash register. "You?"

"Plain."

"Okay that'll be 3.60" she said he paid and they sat at a table by the window. "You didn't have to do this Sesshomaru." she smiled. "But I wanted to." he replied with a small smirk. "How's Rin?" she asked randomly. "Fine."

"I'm sorry for what Inuyasha did to her but he didn't know he thought she was 18."

"Rin told me."

"You must have been ticked off right?"

"Kinda yea I was and wanted to kil him but I'd think you wouldn't forgive me if I did now would you?" he asked. "i don't know...I might've not..."

"Okay then here ya'll go have a nice night you two." the lady said giving them there food and drinks. The chili dog was still hot so Kagome ate it with a fork "You were hungry." he said watching her stuff her face obviously a messy eater "Sorry." she laughed whiping her mouth with her arm he took a napkin and wiped her arm and the spots she missed on her face and clothes.

"Thanks." she smiled emberrassed. "No problem." he said then sipped his drink they talked all night and she emberrassed her self plenty because she was nervous. "We should probably go now the lady looks mad like she wants us to leave." Kagome smiled and waved at the lady who flicked her off and yelled. "GO HOME!!"

"Really I wonder how you figured that out." he smirked she giggled "Lets go its...1:00." she said getting up he got up after her and they went to his car. "Where do you live again?"

"Takahashi avenue." she said he nodded and drove off they were close to her house so it only took 10 minutes Kagome got out and he walked her to the door. "Thanks for the ride and food."

"No problem, my dear." he said and did a little bow and kissed her on the lips without thinking her eyes got big and he broke it. "My apologies."

"Uh...no it-it oke I mean okay."

"Whats oke?"

"Leave me alone I can't focus." she laughed opening the door he walked with her inside to the second floor to her apartment roomshe kissed him on the cheek. "Goodbye." she whispered opening the door. "Goodbye." he said watching her go in and then left. Someone turned on the light "And where have you been." Sango said sitting on a chair well on Mirkou's lap who was on the chair. He was passed out drooling.

"Poor Miroku." Kagome said then threw her keys on the table. "Why are you ignoring me answer my question where were you!" Sango said raising her voice. "Look I was out." she said taking off her jacket. "Well obviously you were out but with who?"

"Nobody."

"It was somebody you were suppose to be home 2 hours ago! I made dinner and we waited until 11:05 and ate."

"Wow." Kagome said sarcastically. "Like it takes me 5 minutes to get home."

"Well it doesn't take you 2 hours to get home...Where you hanging out with...with Kikyou?" Sango asked looking away dramtically. 'This is getting weird.' Kagome thought. "No now you know I wouldn't be hanging out with that."

"Then who? tell me!"

"Would you stop pressurig me!"

"Fine there's a container with food on it in the fridge."

"I already ate." Kagome said walking into her room. Sango gasped Miroku picked her up grumpily "You two are fighting like two married people." he grumbled and threw her on the bed "What are you doing?"

"What I do best." he said she blushed and smiled "Your so nasty." she giggled. "Yea sure get under the covers."

"So aggressive!!" she giggled and got under the covers he got under kissed her passionatly and the next thing you heard was snoring. Sango looked down "What the!! That lazy bastard." she grumbled angry then plopped down he pulled her closer. "Squishy." he mumbled.

**_Hey guys wassup guys another chap for your story :D !! Don't worry InuxKag lovers it'll get better gosh my friend got mad at me for making Inuyasha so mean and jerky don't ya'll worry I have a treat for this InuxKagxSess story :DDD _**


	9. Why does X's mean kisses?

**_Ello home skillet biscuts :D ignore my retardedness anyway I don't feel like explaing nothin so on with the story!! XD_**

In the morning Kagome did her usual routine until someone was at the door since she was the only one awake she went to answer it. It was strange because it was 5:00 a.m. She hesitated to open the door but she did anyway being stupid enough not to ask who it is but its freaking 5:00 a.m. Know one thinks straight that early in the morning. Inuyasha stood at the door and walked in her eyes got big "Hey." he said standing beind her she swirled around "Your here why?"

"No sense in stealing peoples car's to go to work." he shrugged casually she blushed emberrassed "Who told you that?"

"Supprisingly Sango I thought she hated me."

"None of my friends hate you they just don't like you."

"...so hurry up." he said dully she stood there confused for a second and went to the bathroom she felt him staring her down which creeped her out just a little. He clenched his jaw angry that she wasn't living with him he knew he screwed up...horribly but he wanted to give all that up since it was the only way to get her back. He had Kikyo come over to comfort him and now she won't leave like she belongs there.

Anyway she tries to fill in for Kagome which only worked for about a day because she just wasn't his wife Miroku got out of bed and into the kitchen interrupting his thoughts. "Dude why are you here you stalking her?" he asked in a yawn Inuyasa backed up he had morning breath "I'm taking my wife to work." he grunted annoyed with him. "You say it like it's a chore...and I thought she was with your brother?"

"WHAT!?" he yelled shoving Miroku down like he was the one with her. "Ow! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!!" he yelled back rubbing his butt getting off the ground Inuyasha stormed into thebathroom Kagome was about to go into the shower he burst open the door puffing like he ran for a long time his face was red and his eyes flashed red. No no he wouldn't hurt his Kagome but he would hurt his brother for thinking he could slide on in for his lovley wife.

Kagome got scared she saw him angry plenty of times but not like this he grabbed her wrist and pulled her forward roughly. "Why were you with Sesshomaru." he growled trying to calm down a little because he notice he was scaring the crap out of her. "I-It w-w-a-as just a drink I was hungry!" she said studdering he closed his eyes loosened his cutting circulation grip on her wrist and took a deep breath then opened is eyes.

"Did you do anythin with _him?_" he asked she shook her head no slowly he could tell she was lying. "Don't lie it's useless what did he do?" he asked camly her bottom lip quivered afraid to tell him the truth would his rage take over and slam her against the wal and beat her? Kagome shook that off she knew he wasn't crazy because she would've came after him in the night, friends gladly helping, and stabbed him then cut him up. Well her friends probably would've did the last part because they_ were _crazy.

"We kissed." she whispered then flinched he narrowed his eyes "I'll kill im'." he said letting her go opened the door and impatiently waited for her. When she came out she was wearing a white suit with black pumps holding her suitcase she looked like a little kid who was about to get punished. That bothered Inuyasha thhey left out the apartment he wrapped his arm around her waist.

Then lifted up her head and whispered in her ear "I'll make it better." he said angry at himself for putting her thruogh all that drama and responsible for all that pain he kind of understood why she was vulnerable because of the way he treated her. It was all his fault and he was going to make it better and make her smile a real smile not a fake one.

"We're not going to work." he said as they got in the car. "I have to go to work." she said looking at him "Taisho records...come on now." he smiled she rolled her eyes. "Good for you but what about me?"

"Your last names Taisho right?" he shrugged and sped off in his new Jaguar since she recked the last one he knew it was her but didn't dare to mention it because that would bring up anargument.

"What about Kikyo?" Kagome asked knowing the girl slid right in because she left. "What about her?" he asked in a sigh she could tell he was getting tired of her 'If he could get tired of her doesn't that mean he'll get tired of me again if I come back?' she thought worried and stared out the window then closed her eyes tight and tried to not think about anything stressful and swalllow all her pain like the normal Kagome would do. She sucked it up and moved forward but she didn't want to move she just wanted to suck it up and stay were she was holding her breath until someone could catch it.

Sesshomaru's kiss ran through her mind and then her first kiss by Inuyasha at the time they were in 3rd grade. Then it went back to Sesshomaru "Kagome you okay your purple?!" he asked she opened her eyes and took a deep breathe panting a little. "What are you doing?"

"Take me to work." she said still looking out the window. "Fine but after this." he shrugged "I better not be late."

"He'll let you slide after that night." he said "I'm not you Inuyasha I don't sleep with people on the first date."

"So now it's a date??" he said Kagome turned "Yes it was a date and there was a passionate kiss at the end one big kiss that knocked out all your sloppy ones!" she said he smiled 'Why is he smiling!' she thought confused he pulled over and got out the car. She looked around it was only a stupid forest "Get out." he said she opened the door and stepped out "What is it?" she asked he picked her up and raced to the middles of the forest.

He messed up her hair so when he put her down she slapped him and fixed her hair. "Someone's concieded." he mumbled. "I heard that and there is nothing wrong with caring or taking care of yourself." she said "I like it when its messed up." he said.

"I'm not one of your hobo/slutty dates."

"How rude what did hobo and sluts do to you?"

"Inuyasha why am I here?" she whined he grinned and made her turn around it was beautiful a medium size waterfall lush grass around it and a garden not far from it. "Wher- How did you know it was here?" she asked smiling at the beauty he wrapped his arms around her waist "Come here to think all the time." he said then kissed her cheek she didn't even notice it.

"It's so peaceful." she smiled and saw a rabbit hopping toward the water. She loved animals so she chased it the rabbit got scared and fell in the water Inuyasha ran over to her "It can't swim it can't swim!" Kagome panicked "Well duh!" Inuyasha yelled and got the rabbit before it drowned.

"Aww poor bunny." Kagome whispered Inuyasha dried it off and the rabbit tried to attack Kagome for making him fall in the water she screamed and hid behind Inuyasha he rolled his eyes and kicked the rabbit it flew all the way out on the street were a car probably ran over it."Why did you kick it!" Kagome said pushing him.

"Would you rather been bit and got rabies or the rabbit to die?"

"What kind of question is that!" she said he laughed and kissed her she felt a smile coming on and kissed him back he moved her to a tree and whispered in her ear "I'm sorry babe." and kissed her neck going father down he unbuttoned her shirt "Whoa red flag going on." Kagome blushed pushing him. "Why does it matter?" he asked.

"First of all we're outside in the woods. Second of all stop making me happy I'm suppose to be mad at you!" she said the walked away "Shirt." he said she blushed and buttoned up "Bra." he said she turned and looked at him he was holding it smirking she took it and stomped off not knowing where she was going. "Inuyasha!" she yelled. He jumped infront of her.

"Yes?" he asked she was struggling with her bra "Take me to work."

"You need help?"

"NO!!" she hissed he backed up hands up and turned so she'd be comfortable changing. When she was done she let him pick her up "We'll walk back since you hate the wind and all." he said hands in his jean pockets he never dressed up for work or really took it as seriously as Kagome he usually flows by but that doesn't mean he sucks at his job.

He's only sucky when he's working with Kagome because he always flirts with her "So...how's life?" he said breaking the awkward silence. "Ummmm good I guess."

"So this is good?"

"What?"

"This."

"Wait what is this?"

"Omg us!" he said annoyed "Well sorry! Gosh okay um I dont know what we are really..." she looked away as the wind blew and felt him pull her closer she let him do it but focused on getting to work. Kagome took out her phone it was 12:00 clock she was suppose to be at work at 11:30 "I'M LATE LETS GO!!" she yelled running in her heels pulling his arm.

He yanked her up and ran to the car unlocked the doors and they got in she fixed her hair and he sped off "We're only thirty minutes late not a big deal." he shrugged "Well it is for me."

"If you get in trouble I'll get you out don't worry."

"I have to worry! I'm never late two times in a freakin' row!"

"Sorry ms. goody goody."

"Oh shutup and growup unlike you I like to be ontime and precise."

"Like I know what that word means." he said Kagome chuckled at his dumb joke "Why would you talk about yourself?" she asked smiling at him "It's true." he shrugged she looked at him for awhile then went back to looking out the window. "I want a taco." he mumbled "Get one when we get to work."

"...sigh neh." he said "No neh you're getting it on your lunch break you are not skipping work again I swear you're a kid." she said when they got there about an hour later because it was already 30 mins. from her house to her job. Kagome was frustrated they jogged to the front doors "Hey Pauline." Inuyasha said. "It's Mary sir and your brother would like to see you." Mary the secretary said. 'I've been here for five freaking years and he still forgets my name.

"Hey Mary am I in trouble?" Kagome asked nervously "Oh no but Shippou needs to talk to you about something important."

"Oh thankyou Mary your a doll." Kagome smiled "Your a doll." Inuyasha mocked her in a high voice Kagome pushed him "Shutup." Kagome barked at him."Your welcome ." Mary said looking on the monitor. They got on the elevator to the top floor where they work "Oh thank God that you're here Vanity and Ayame Green were waiting and are angry you need to attend to that and your boss didn't look so happy that your an hour late either." Shippou said walking with her.

Inuyasha was trying to avoid his personal secretary. "Oh !" A tall but chunky blue haired turquois(blue and green!) eyed girl smiled "Your brother would like to talk to you and Kikyo called saying quote 'Like omg where are you Inuyasha you better not be with that biatch Kagome because you can forget about that biatch because you like have me' unquote." Tracy said he mumbled something under his breath. "Who called me a bitch?" Kagome said.

"Some lady name Kikyou but she may not be talking about you." Tracy replied "Tell your women to back off before my foot finds a behind." Kagome said walking to the recording station hoping someone would still be there.

Inuyasha ran into his brother "Your two hours late." Sesshomaru said glaring down at him. "Why yes I am." Inuyasha smiled "So what did you do last night?" he asked following Sesshomaru back to his office. "Or is it more like who?" he said Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "Kagome has nothing to do with you being late all the time. Toga says if you are late one more time you will be fired no excuses." he said.

Sesshomaru hasn't called Toga father ever since he cheated on his mom who committed suicide when she found out she was cheated on with a puny human. "Well let me talk to him." Inuyasha shruged. "Your not going to alk your way out of this one he's...not in a good mood." Sesshomaru smirked and decided it's an even better time for Inuyasha to call. So he dialed his number and handed Inuyasha the phone.

Meanwhile Kagome was sucking up to other people so they can help her she was going to help finish Ayame Greens albumn and Shahari ( a co-worker) was gonna bring Vanity Purple or whatever to her recording station. Since Shahari was doing that Kagome promised her a lunch and doing some of her work. When she was done about 2 hours later Kagome quickly brung papers to Sesshomaru's office.

She knocked on the door Jaken opened the door and a stapler was threwn at his head. "Did I tell you to open the door?" Sesshomaru stated "No Sesshmaru-sama my apologies." Jaken said rubbing the lump on his head and slammed the door in Kagome's face. "Ow!" she said "Don't slam the door in he face!" Inuyasha said and kicked the imp to a window which he cracked.

"Jaken you owe me a new window." Sesshomaru said. "But sir he kicked me!"

"You were the baka for slamming my door end of argument." Sesshomaru said signing papers extra bored. "Oh hey why are you here?" Inuyasha smiled "Oh shutup and help me up." Kagome said holding her head Sesshomaru glared at Jaken the kind of glares that you just want to crawl to a corner go into fetal postition suck your thumb and cry.

Inuyasha helped her up and she walked to Seshomaru's desk still holding her head "This one is for Ayame green I'm finished with everything all I need is your signature." she said he nodded and picked up his pen "Mr. Taisho you are dismissed since you obviously didn't d any work n this." Sesshomaru said signing all the other areas on the contract. " you are also two hours late." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha was on his way out and noticed what he said Sesshomaru looked up at Inuyasha amused "Is there a problem ?" he asked with a small smile.

'He's trying to steal her away from me!' Inuyasha thought a low growl that Kagome couldn't here obviously made Sesshomaru angry he stood up "Leave." he said firmly so firmly that you would want to run out the building and country. Inuyasha picked up Kaagome she squealed red of embarrassment "Put me down!" she yelled.

He ignored her and brought her to his office and put her on the table she looked away blushing Shippou knocked on the door violently and Inuyasha opened the door and threw him across the the room through a few walls. "SHIPPOU!!" Kagome yelled she was about to run after him.

He grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her back in his office and slammed the door. Sesshomaru busted out his office "What was that!" he said pissed.

Meanwhile Inuyasha roughly kissed Kagome "I'm sorry." she whispered looking away after the kiss 'Why should I be sorry! He always makes me feel like I did something wrong...'

"..I'm sorry." he said calming down and opened the door he walked out his office out the building to his car to think. Kagome sat in his chair hugging her legs crying. "Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked walking in. "I can't do thi I'm married I have a conscious and it's telling me to work it out with Inuyasha." she blurted out wiping her tears.

"...I just wanted to know if you were okay then." he said she shook her head no. "But I'll get over it and work on that purple crap group."

"Tell them we're dropping them." he said he could tell she wanted the subject ignored. "Why?" she said looking away "I don't really like there songs...it's unprofessional like there amature singers." he said a little to harshly. "So you want me to call them?"

"Why wont you divorce Inuyasha?"

"...so does that mean drop the band or what?" she studdard Sesshomaru walked aruound the desk and took her hand "I can't ignore it he doesn't love you."

"And what you do? Please I have to go fire the band." she said looking down then walked out to Shahari and tell her to drop the band and tell them there fired, she had to offer another sandwhich. Inuyasha was supposed to pick up Kagome today he left early and didn't say why he was an hour late and Sesshomaru said he'd wait with her.

"I can take you home." he said Kagome chewed her lip and her phone vibrated "Hold on I havve to take this." she said then answered her phone "Hello?"

"Hey Kagome srry for being late um...I can' pick you up right now."

"What do you mean you can't pick me up right now where are you Inuyasha!"

"...jail." he laughed nervously. "Stop playing games with me were are you?"

"Jail woman they came and got me."

"Why?"

"I'll tell you when you bail me out."

"What makes you think I'll bail you out I don't have that kind of money and you know I don't."

"You don't even know the cost!" he yelled Kagome closed her eyes and took a heavy breath "How much sweety?" she asked forcing a smile 'Well thats not healthy.' Sesshomaru said watching her closley not even knowing it. "A meisley 5,000 yen." he shrugged the guard was tapping his watch signaling that his time was running out. "I don't have 5,000 yen on me Inuyasha you might have to spend the night." she said frustrated.

"Fine but come early tomorrow babe bye." he said and hung up so the next guy could call who ever. "Do you still want take me home?" Kagome asked "Do you want to bail out Inuyasha first?"

"I don't have 5000 yen." she said gloomly he opened the door for her "He should." Sesshomaru said getting in on his side and started the car. "May I have the phone ." he asked she looked blankly at him confused he took the phone from her without a yes or a no and called his bank. "Ah you don't have to do that!" Kagome said.

"Do you want him out?"

"...I guess."

"I want a straight answer please." he said looking straight at her bieng all forward she studdard and blushed "Er uh yeah just stop looking at me like that." she said looking away "How did I look at you?"

"You had like a...I don't know just don't do that please." she mumbled he looked out hiswindow as he backed up and was driving to the police station. Kagome was playing with her thumbs and chewing her lip she kept fidgeting he put his hand on her's "Why are you so nervou?" he asked she jumped a little when he touched her "Huh oh uhm I'm not nervous I just..just yea." she said. "How vague.." he said and they finally got there after that awkwardness of quiet.

"You want me to go with you?" he asked "No he'll think we have sohing going on he's...overpossessive at times I use to think it was cute...but now it's annoying."

"Lets make him mad then." Sesshomaru said getting out "Why?"

"Didn't you get all mad when he cheated on you?"

"...yea why?"

"Then come on." he smiled then opened her door he grabbed her hand pulled her out bodies close. "I-I can't."

"Why are you so loyal to the one who cheats?"

"Because I can't help it something keeps telling me that I'm doing wrong and you can't be right by being wrong nor doing wrong cause if someone does wrong it doesn't get fixed when you do wrong back you know so we can't do this to get back at him because it's wrong." she babbled. He wasn't listening it was to much "Are you done?"

"I think so.." she said he kissed her then whispered in her ear "Was that wrong?" she was red all over then studdard a little. "I don't know." he kissed her neck "Now is it?" he asked she kissed him back "Definitly not." she said in he middle of kissing him. She held his hand smiling as they walked to the police station.

* * *

**OK i think I'm ready to send this crappy story out!**


End file.
